tears_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200215-history
Axial, God of Lightning
Axial, God of Lightning, is the God of Lightning and Thunder. He served Aldis faithfully in the war, believing that Aldis would be the winner in the long run. He killed several Gods under Traxis, until finally killing Kayastor where his body was taken over by his spheres and Alorn escaped his body, having being freed from binding to a single master. History After being convinced to join the side of Aldis, Axial began to serve the lord of light with all of his willpower and strength, loyal to him unto the end. He despised Traxis and all that he stood for, as well as all of the Gods on his side. He served to the best of his abilities, battling Zukra early on in the war, and coming out triumphant, holding the sphere of Night, as well as Moon, Despair, and Curses. This was a turning point for Traxis in the war. He had lost control of his main realm, where his headquarters was located. Axial, Lorea, and other Gods then were tipped off by trackers to the location of Traxis' palace. However, the palace turned out to be a fake, merely a diversion, leaving Axial and the others with a victory, however an unimportant one. Notably, Axial battled the warden, charging up a blast with the help of Uxol, so powerful that the warden crumbled. sinking into the ground. However, after a while Axial ended up killing Kayastor as an attempt to stop Death from gaining the sphere of Insanity and placing his loyalties with Traxis. However, this proved to be too much for Axial to handle; Axial's form peeled away, revealing his supercharged self. His spheres had taken over his body, most notably insanity, warping him into a monstrous killing machine. The God of Gravity came to challenge Axial, who effortlessly evaded any attacks sent by the God, reaching him and releasing bolts of energy into him, resulting in his explosion and death, as well as Axial's gaining of the gravity sphere. Axial maliciously then used gravity, and his supercharged form, to bring down one of Myth's moons, separating the several chunks of land, most notably the slums, which was broken off into its own island from the force of the moon being brought down. Aldis then arrived to stop Axial, but failed, instead finding himself at a standstill even with royal power, Axial being in his own territory and having his supercharged form. Aldis negotiated with Axial to leave Myth alone for the life of Tol, to which Axial agreed to. Axial then faced Tol'Reth'Mus, the Astral Arachnid in battle, who also had the sphere of sand at the time, having killed the sand god during the fight with the gravity god. As Azoth and Jurallia fought Nulmik, Axial took on the spider, finally killing it after a fairly short fight, obliterating all eight amethyst eyes using gravity, then taking off to join the fight with his sister Jurallia against Azoth and Nulmik, the former having been influenced with thoughts of betrayal planted in his mind. With Axial's help, Nulmik surrendered, and Jurallia gained the sphere of Treason. The God of Lightning watched as Azoth and Jurallia fought a battle of the ancients, however was later interrupted by a disturbance; Alorn, in a struggle, had freed himself from Axial's body. Axial, now weakened, was nearly killed by Alorn, until an unknown force repelled the Forsaken, preventing him from ultimately killing Axial despite being weakened. Later, Axial proceeded to release his gained spheres in the war, including Moon, Stars, and Night. Alorn, however, suddenly appeared, interrupting this process and stealing the spheres of Moon and Stars for himself, leaving Axial on the ground, in shock. Meanwhile, the sphere of Night was taken by Legath and given to Traxis. Axial did not make an appearance again until Jurallia was captured, and he caused her to switch sides, convincing Aldis that she would make a valuable member for his side. PersonalityCategory:Aldis Despite at first being said to pursue things like honor and justice, Axial is surprisingly easily enraged, and also has a minimally malevolent attitude, curt to others around him, including even Uxol who was tethered to Axial for quite some time. He is also annoyed when others attempt to give him orders, preferring to act of his own accord. Axial is also shown to have a semi-hostile attitude as well as being slightly impatient. Appearance Axial appears as a human-looking God, with light brown hair, flecked with gold, with a goatee, and eyes, the entirety of which blaze a bright electric blue color, lightning crackling and sizzling off of them. On his torso he wears nothing but a dark brown battle armor-vest, and matching leggings. He is mostly proficient at charged attacks, being the God of Lightning, and stunning. Powers Axial's abilities have the potential to stun, and his charged attacks are generally more powerful, usually he charges large bolts of electrical energy. He can fire off uncharged lightning bolts at enemies, as well as use a thunderclap to knock back and stun an opponent for a certain amount of time.